


The Right Course of Action

by Call_Me_J



Series: A Matter of Text [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This was meant to be Mystrade not Johnlock ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Sherlock has been thinking; dinners are normal. Everybody has dinner. Mycroft and Greg should have dinner as well.





	The Right Course of Action

“John, I have been thinking.” Sherlock’s sudden voice seemed to ring through the quiet living room, briefly pausing the flow of keyboard taps signalling the other man’s actions.

“When did you ever stop thinking?” John replied with half a mind, resuming his furious tapping.

“We don’t have time for that now, John,” Sherlock said dismissively.

John, still typing on his laptop, assumed Sherlock was talking about John’s sarcasm and was doubly shocked when long fingers curled around the top of the screen and lifted the laptop out of…well, John’s lap.

“What the fuck, Sherlock?” John raised his head to glare at his partner who, having moved the device out of his way, stared back with an expression somewhere between defiant and apologetic. John sighed, helpless when confronted with Sherlock’s, seemingly, magical eyes. “What is it, love?” he asked, making his voice soft in hopes of encouraging Sherlock to speak. _Not that he ever needs encouragement in that_ , John thought with affection.

“As I just said, I have been thinking. About what you said. Earlier.” When John continued to stare up at Sherlock silently, the taller man sighed exasperatedly before draping himself over John’s lap. As he tucked his head into John’s neck, the same neck he had spent a considerable amount of time marking with small bruises, John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, pulling him firmly into the embrace.

After a minute of breathing into John’s shoulder, it became apparent that Sherlock was done talking. John wasn’t about to let the subject down though, his curiosity piqued, and broke the silence.

“Did you want to finish your speech, love?” John drove his fingers through Sherlock’s curls, knowing how much the other man loved it when John did that. He really is like a big cat, John thought fondly.

“Hmm?” Sherlock raised his head to meet John’s eyes, sleepily regarding the blond. “Oh, yes. I was thinking that perhaps we ought to invite Mycroft and Greg over for dinner.” He stared at John curiously. “Isn’t that what normal people do when their family is in a romantic relationship?”

John snorted. “That’s true enough, but don’t fool yourself. You want both of them together in one place so that you could make embarrassing deductions and interrogate poor Greg.”

Sherlock blinked innocently. “Whyever would you think that, John?”

“You forget, love,” John leaned across to kiss Sherlock's forehead. “I know you. Not to mention,” he continued in a dry voice. “That is precisely what your brother subjected us to. This would be the perfect payback for that mess of an evening.”

The two men sat in silence, grimacing at the outpouring of memories from that particular night.

“I don’t believe anything can top that dinner,” John broke the silence again. “But you are right, love. We should invite them over. I want to hear your deductions,” he added with only a slightly malicious grin.

“Good,” Sherlock hopped off John’s lap and strode to their room. “Because I have already invited them for tomorrow night and Godfrey accepted.”

John sighed. He had some grocery shopping to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Much smaller than usual but eh. I was happy with it. This is the last part of the story I have completed. I'm thinking about doing one about the disaster dinner we learn of from this part. And probably even the upcoming dinner to which Mycroft and Greg are invited to. It's gonna be so much fun :D


End file.
